Ese mayordomo,deseoso
by jennifer2001
Summary: este no es un crossover de kuroshitsuji y magi tambien esta : ao no exorcist,rosario vampire,vampire knight ,seikon no qwaser,inu x boku ss,rozen maiden,panty & stocking,Hda,y muchas series mas en esta historia Ciel es mujer haciendo que los "deseos" del mayordomo crezcan cada vez mas , aunque ella es amenazada por muchos males impidiendo su Venganza ...
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste este crossover … quiero que sepan que lo estoy inventando a medida que lo escribo a si que si hay errores lo siento , otra cosa están en un mundo donde se conectan todos? AQUÍ HAY ANIME Y CARTOON (\^.^\) . CIEL ES MUJER … les agrada(? … háganmelo saber ) CIEL X SEBASTIAN

El sermón : estos personajes no son míos ….

Un mundo paralelo

Erase una vez una asesina esperen es bueno decir "erase un vez" no es eso para un cuento de niños? , bueno que mas da :3 de cabellos amarillos ,como el oro que usaba un gorro de conejo (?) que vivía en un mundo apocalíptico donde ella mataba a su gana , pero también hacia trabajos ;) , en uno de sus trabajos conoció a un "simple mayordomo" era de la casa phantomhive , que amablemente le ofreció un trabajo. Ella al instante le respondió con una cachetada

¿De que tipo será ese trabajo?- le dice la chica con una sonrisa arrogante –hace mucho que no hablamos , sebas-chan

Bueno Fionna, crei que "eso" había quedado en el pasado – dijo el mayordomo acomodándose la cara – pero si te interesa – el mayordomo sonrió

A los días siguientes la señorita Fionna se encontraba con un el traje de maid de la casa Phantomhive, al voltear a ver ella , miraba que la rodeaba :

Marceline Abadeer (vampira ,

maid)

Akashilla Moka (la de cabello gris , maid)

Anarchy panty (angel estilo anime , no fue por trabajo , fue para ganar hevens y ligar a sebastian)

Anarchy Stoocking (angel estilo anime, no fue por trabajo, fue para ganar hevens )

Morgiana (jardinera)

Aladin (seguridad)

Alibaba(cocinero)

Okimura Rin ( cocinero)

Claude ( mayordomo )

Grell ( solo quiere ver a Sebastián)

De las escaleras iba bajando Sebastián con una sonrisa. Todos al verlo le lanzaban una mirada de odio y desprecio

Los he reunido aquí por que mi bo-chan esta siendo amenazada , por diferentes peligros , aquello que impide su venganza

CARAJOS eh sido traída hasta aquí y ponerme esta facha de buena , ¿POR UNA PUTA Niña? – gritaba panty exaltada

Señorita panty si desea podemos discutir esto en la "noche"- dice el mayordomo sonriendo

*cof*cof*perra*- "tosía Marcelina

QUE DIJISTES PERRA?- gritaba panty acercándose a ella , sacando su pistola

Marcelina y panty se ponen a estar "peleando"

SILENCIO – exclamo el otro mayordomo

C-l-a-u-d-e – decía Grell emocionado –oh como actuara sebas?-chan

Interesante- repetía , aladin, morgiana, y alibaba

Fionna se quedaba asustada al ver el desorden , chicas peleando, otros incitando la pelea , otra comiendo dulces a montones y una vampiresa ( moka) asustando a un demonio(rin) y claro un shinigami acosando a 2 mayordomos

PARECEN ANIMALES , SEBASTIAN arregla todo esto– grita una hermosa voz, bajando de las escaleras

Todos se quedan observando a la hermosa joven

Que es todo este alboroto, Sebastián que significa esto?-decía la señorita Ciel

Se arrodilla el mayordomo -Bueno , my lady, - se levanta y actúa-( dramatiza con sus manos) estaba pensando que ¿tal vez los otros sirvientes de esta casa podrán cumplir? Es decir, desde que se lastimaron ¿CUMPLIRAN? – decía "afligido" el mayordomo con una de sus manos en su cabeza

*tick* era el sonido de la cámara de Grell

Mmh , ven conmigo sebas-chan- dijo la señorita Ciel , marchándose

Ya oyeron , A TRABAJAR- sonrió Sebastián hiendo tras la señorita

Mierdaaa- grito panty

Ya cállate panty- dijo stoocking comiendo pastel

Hola tu eres alibaba?- sonrio rin

Si , un gusto- respondió alibaba

Creo que somos en la cocina ¿no?- pregunto rin

Si- afirmo alibaba

Morgiana y aladin fueron cada uno a sus puestos.

La vampiresa de 1000 años fuer a limpiar junto a la otra vampiresa

El shinigami fue a perseguir a Sebastián , ya en la puerta Sebastián , ciel entran dejando a Grell afuera , cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Ohhh sebas-chan , abre por favor , abree – gritaba Grell , golpeando la puerta

Cuando derrepente la puerta se abre y Sebastián sale rápidamente y lo besa en la mejilla

s..se…sebas-chan?- dice Grell

sonríe el mayordomo , dándole una señal de silencio con uno de sus dedos en su boca

kiaaaaaaa – grita Grell muy sonrojado (chibi) – O

-MY-G-O-O-D-death – exclama Grell cayendo de sonrojo

en ello iba pasando Panty con ropa "sucia" de Sebastián

que te pasa – le grita panty a Grell , y lo patea

QUE TE PASA MALDITA PERRA, COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESTO – le grita grell a panty –SOY UN SHINIGAMI-DEATH

Y QUE CARAJOS TE PASA PERRA , MALDITA SEA , YO SOY U N ANGEL – grita Panty exaltada , dejando caer la ropa "sucia" de Sebastián

Al ver la ropa caer Grell comienza a tomar la ropa interior

Que te pasa maldita perra suelta estas prendas – le gritaba Panty

En el despacho de ciel…

La reina necesita de los servicios de su fiel perro guardián

Hmp.. que es esta vez - decía la Ciel poniendo sus manos en el cabello

Bueno aquí dice que es una serie de robos

Robos?... que patético, no se puede encargar en ello la policía? – interrumpe la señorita enojada

Bueno bou-chan , dicen que es un tipo de magia – dice el mayordomo sonriendo

Magia?- pregunto la señorita

Si , según dicen a la persona antes de ser robada recibe un pañuelo al verlo queda hipnotizada , esa persona ve lo que realmente desea haciendo que se desmaye … este truco se le hace a la gente de la realeza

Mmh creo que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar , alista el carruaje sebas-chan

Se arrodilla y con una sonrisa dice -Yes , my lady

Sebastián sale de la habitación , y con una mirada de desprecio

CLAUDE – grita el mayordomo

Claude se pone detrás de el

Alista el carruaje- dijo Sebastián , volviendo a la habitación

En el carruaje …

Y como planea capturar este delincuente con magia?- dijo en mayordomo

Fácil , solo tendré que usar a alguien como carnada ¿no? – exclamo la señorita con una sonrisa

Continuara…

FIN

Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo , esperen su continuación

¿EL MAYOR DESEO ..EH?

Los espero , por favor páguenme con review para saber como mejorar , a y si quieren saber como es ciel , pues es como la ciel chica ustedes saben … cabello largo liso crespo, vestido, botas, ( etoo :O )y parche? jajajajajLOL

Bye bye

Estas son las series

Ao no exorcist

Rosarie + vampire

Panty & stoocking with gartebelt

Magi

Hora de aventura


	2. El mayor deseo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa , espero que les guste mis pequeños diablillos aquí estoy con mi crossover , espero que les guste ,recuerden estas series no son mias

Y espero sus review , recuerden que Ciel es mujer a h por pequeños detalles Elizabeth es chico , se llama Eliot

EL MAYOR DESEO …¿EH?

Estaban Ciel , y Sebastián en el carruaje

Entonces , usted será la carnada ¿eh? Bou-chan

Hmp , tengo que encontrar al ladrón no? – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Pero y si algo le pasa a mi bou-chan? , si ellos son capaces de ver tu mas oscuro deseo? Que hare yo? – decía el mayordomo "preocupado"

Cállate , Baka neko -

dijo la señorita un poco ruborizada

El carruaje se paro , "ya esta estamos aquí" dijo una voz

Le ayudare a bajar , bou-chan

Sebastian , le ayuda a bajar a Ciel , ya abajo Ciel y sebastian , quedan observando al establecimiento del UNDETAKER

Jejeje, magia?- reia el hombre misterioso

Nos diras a no? – decía la señorita con una mirada seria

Jejejeje , usted ya sabe cual es mi precio , jejeje- decía el undetaker

Sebastián , arregla esto – ordeno la señorita

Yes, my lady – contesta el mayordomo

El mayordomo se acerca al undetaker , y comienza a susurrar ,al terminar el undataker , comienza a reír de una manera exagerada ,

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJJAAJJSHDGFFSFDFGHSAHJA JA- reía y reía el sujeto , hasta caer

Hmp, ya nos dira?- pregunto algo enojada la señorita

Bueno según este libro se dice que esto es el magoi-dijo el hombre

Magoi?-pregunto la señorita

Hi, se define como la energía espiritual ( creo no se no tengo internet , el magoi es de MAGI) – dijo el hombre

Bueno una forma de localizarlo?- dijo la señorita

Jejejeje , sebs-chan , el ya lo sabe- dijo el hombre

La señorita quedo observando a Sebastián . Ya en el carruaje , la señorita aun sigue observando a Sebastián , el actúa indiferentemente

Como es que ya sabes seguir el magoi?- pregunto la jovencita

Ooooh asi que , por eso me observaba? Crei que ya había caído a mis encantos – sonrio el mayordomo

CALLATE , BAKA NEKO – grito la señorita un poco ruborizada

Bueno , si se alguien que puede encontrarlo

Ya en las calles de Londres a la media noche , estaban Ciel, Aladin , y Sebastian

Mmmmh , la cantidad mas reunida de magoi se encuentra , por alla – señala a la derecha , el chico de cabello azul

Sebastian – ordeno la señorita

Yes, my lady – dijo el mayordomo arrodillado

La joven señorita se le queda observando como el mayordomo saltaba de un lugar a otro

Tu! – señalo la señorita

Hi, hi – dijo el chico

Llevame hasta el ladron

Ok … si lo desea

YA EN EL LUGAR DEL "ENCUENTRO" ( con el ladron)

DEJAME , MALDITA BESTIA – exclamaba el ladron#1 ( LOL relleno )

Cuando alcanzaron Aladin y Ciel a Sebastian observaron a Sebastian tomando una mano del Ladron#1 contra su espalda cuando este estaba en el piso

Sebastian , ya tienes "la magia" – dijo la jovencita

Yes, bo-chan , se encuentra en el piso – dijo el mayordomo aplicando mas fuerza al Ladron#1

Aladin al ver el magoi reunido en ese pañuelo el lo coge , al intentar pensar como se podía mantener ahí , el joven cae hechizado por el , haciendo que se desmaye

Ciel al ver al joven caído en el piso toma el pañuelo , haciendo que El se desmaye al tomarlo , Sebastian antes de que su bo-chan caiga al piso . La toma y y la carga en su espalda , con su otro brazo toma al otro "niño"

En el deseo de Ciel

Era un tranquila lugar , la mansión phantomhive se podía ver en ese pacifico lugar a Ciel riendo con su familia , su mama besándole el cachete , y su padre cargándola , era un sueño de felicidad . Ciel disfrutando esa época con las personas mas importantes para el , … pero…? Todo se oscureció de repente se podía observar una sombra … ¡ESA! sombra era … ¿ Sebastian? Si , si lo era , el apareció , y la familia de Ciel entraba a la mansión y con una sonrisa le decían te esperamos adentro . Sebastian se acerco mas y mas a la señorita hasta el punto en el que el podía escuchar su respiración , asi es Ciel estaba totalmente ruborizada hasta el punto en el que no se podía mover , sebastian le acaricia la cara con su mano y con una sonrisa se le acerca lentamente a la boca y….

*~PUM~*

Ciel se despierta del sueño . Al rodear al ver observa que ya esta en su habitación y mira a Sebastian al instante recuerda "ese momento" y se ruboriza

Pasa algo bo-chan?- dijo preocupado en mayordomo

No, no , que hay del magoi o lo que sea?-dijo la señorita volteando la mirada ruborizada

Bueno espere a que se despertara el joven magi y…

*** FLASHBACK*** aladin y sebastian

Awwwwww pechos ,pechos ,pechos- babeaba el joven magi un poco sonrojado

Despierta – dijo sebastian

Al ver que lo ignoraba , lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que despierte y se sobe su estomago

Dime que hay con este pañuelo? – dijo Sebastian lanzándolo en una bolsa

Bueno- se sienta- realmente no lo se , es decir el magoi no tiene un lugar al quedarse , yo como Magi puedo juntarlo y a traelo , pero sin magia … es raro explicarlo ya que esto solo lo haría otro… ¿ magi?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Entonces , …. ¿ que es un magi?- pregunto la muchacha

Pasaron horas de explicación de aladin

Ok ya entiendo , no lo expliques con marionetas – dijo enojada la señorita

Hmp – dijo el mayordomo en tono burlesco

SEBASTIAN , ALADIN AFUERA- ordeno la señorita

Yes , my lady – dijo el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación

Ok – dijo el chico saliendo

En la cocina estaban alibaba , aladdin

En serio , magoi asi de reunido , aladdin

Si , temo que tal vez solo tal vez sea

"El" aladdin?

Si , hay que prepararse – dijo el chico , muy preocupado

FIIIIIIIN

ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO , POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIEWS , NO SE SI LES AGRADA MUCHO QUE CIEL ES MUJER ( ?)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno espero que les guste este fanfic , como ya saben no son mios estos personajes , este crossover como ya saben esto es de locuras y espero que les guste

¿Un dia normal?

_Sebastian?.. sebastian…? ¿Dónde estas? Sebastian! – gritaba la jovencita – SEBASTIAN! _

_Despierte , my lady – dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa – vamos , despierte _

_La joven _señorita despierta y pone su mano en el ojo de su contrato , voltea a ver y observa que Sebastian no estaba en la habitación

Sebastian , donde estas estúpido demonio , donde?- gritaba la jovencita sola en la habitación

Ella se levanta de su cama , se pune sus pantuflas , va hacia el espejo observa , se quita su cabello de la cara y puede observar que la marca estaba mas débil

SEBASTIAN , DONDE ESTAS ESTUPIDO DEMONIO?- gritaba –seba- fue interrumpida

Veo que apenas te levantas …eh? – interrumpió una voz

Eso es …- dijo la señorita

Mmmh , bueno veo que su ropa es la inapropiada no? Un vestido de botones , buu esperaba ver algo mas

Don…donde estas maldito , - grito la señorita

No lo encontraba , salió corriendo ¿A dónde? No se

_Sebastián , donde estas Sebastián? – grita la _señorita – no están ninguno de mis sirvientes , esta no es mi casa ¿Dónde estoy? – pensó la señorita

Hasta que al fin salió de la mansión … - Donde estoy?- dijo la señorita un poco asustada?

Asi es se encuentra en el … no lo que queda del imperio kouga!... JAJAJAJAJA nah es broma- dijo Judal

¿Que…? – queda perpleja Ciel

Asi es me intereso por el magoi que la rodea es muy especial , no es ni el que rodea a ese estúpido chibi , ni el que me rodea a mi – dijo el chico volando- Así que dígame cual es el magoi que la rodea, le interesaría trabajar conmigo –dijo sujetándola

Déjame , maldito pervertido , hasta hace poco que entiendo que es el magoi, y los magi o lo que sea – dijo intentando soltarse

No espera te caerás!- dijo el magi

Ciel se logra soltar y si emoción alguna de deja caer de esa altura

SEBASTIAN , es una orden , ven – grito la chica

Yes , my lady – apareció el mayordomo sujetando a la señorita y cargándola como "princesa"

Por que llegas tan tarde? , te estuve llamando , tengo hambre- dijo enojada la señorita

Vaya , vaya sin mi no puede vivir eh? –dice el mayordomo con un tono arrogante

El mayordomo pone en su lugar ( el piso) a la señorita

Que hago bo-chan?- dice el mayordomo sonriendo

Averigua , que quería hacer y mátalo ,ES UNA ORDEN – ordeno la jovencita con los brazos cruzados

Oh esperen , no esta ya el magi? Que paso?- dijo la narradora ( LOL soy yo )

Al ver que el magi se había retirado Sebastián toma a Ciel y lo carga , y comienza a saltar hasta la mansión

En el cuarto de Ciel , solo Ciel y debatían (\^/./^\) de noche

¿Que es lo que paso? Que quería – pregunto la chica

No lo se , pero no le perdonare haber , cargado y sujetado a mi bo-chan- dijo "preocupado el mayordomo"

CALLATE , estúpido demonio

Así es soy un estúpido demonio , no es así? – dijo el mayordomo acercándose a la joven

Se oye el tragar saliva de la joven , pero como reacciono? Pues le dio una cachetada

No te me acerques tanto – dijo con una mirada de odio ( pero sonrojada )

Pero esto no es lo que usted desea? – dijo el mayordomo observando con una sonrisa a Ciel

¿Eh? Que te pasa estúpido demonio – contesto la señorita

La escuche … usted diciendo mi nombre , en su "mayor deseo" , ¡Sebastián , Sebastián! … oh me equivoco?

Que te pasa, ALEJATE – grito

Pero no dijo que fuera una orden , oh si? – dijo acercándose mas

Al…aleja…ale- estaba muy ruborizada no podía moverse

Diga si me detengo- dijo el mayordomo adentrándose a la cama de la señorita, besando su mano

Sebas…sebasti…sebas…- decía ruborizada , no podía hablar no tenia aire

Si usted me "desea" si la hace feliz , no tengo por que negarme , además soy la persona mas importante para usted ¿no?- decía el mayordomo acercando la cara de ella con sus manos , a su boca

Sebastia- es interrumpida, fue interrumpida por un beso de ese mayordomo

Sebastián el demonio uno de los mas peligrosos siendo cautivado por una "señorita" orgullosa y vengativa , era un beso que dilato, cada segundo se disfrutaba ( griteen ) , la señorita Ciel no podía creer que hacia esto , pero cerrando sus ojos esperando que no acabara jamás ese sentimiento , después de todo esto era lo que necesitaba? Otra alma igual que el de ella?

Sebastián , esa era una de sus dudas hacia eso por el sentimiento del "deseo" o solo por una subconsciente-orden?

Sebastián se separa de ese beso , haciendo caer a Ciel en sus almohada , volteando su mirada totalmente ruborizada. Sebastián le comienza a desabotonar los botones del vestido que traía

Bo-chan , me detengo?- dijo el mayordomo intentando ver sus ojos

No hubo repuesta , como se dice "el silencio otorga". Sebastián , le quito el vestido por completo , dejando mostrar a una muchachita sonrojada, con cabello largo , y un hermoso cuerpo , el lo miraba siempre pero había algo distinto esta vez? Ni el lo sabia

Sebastián comienza a quitarse ese uniforme y después el comienza a besar ese "desnudo cuerpo" haciendo que la señorita de unos gemidos muy débiles , ella estaba totalmente ruborizada

Bo-chan , tratare de ser gentil, es su primera vez ¿no?- dijo el mayordomo sonriendo metiéndose por completo a esa cama , el tomo las manos de Su bo-chan

Y como seguía , pues ya saben , haciendo gritar a la señorita , ese acto impuro , demonio e humana , un acto para recordar . A medida que esto seguía , ella comenzaba a gemir mas , y mas … hasta que se llega al limite eh?

Sebastián como ultimo acto de lo que había hecho en esa noche sello ese "pacto" con un beso . Cubrió a la señorita con una sabana . El comenzó a vestirse prendió una vela , la beso y le dio las buenas noches, ella lo vio salir de ese cuarto , el la voltio a ver y le dijo -seguiremos con esto mañana! Es una promesa

A la mañana siguiente , se oía el cantar de los pájaros , Ciel se levanto recordando esa noche en el que le mostro su debilidad al demonio (LOL) , y le dio su "pureza" a algo "impuro"

¿Que es lo que hice ayer? , ¿por que lo hice?, ¿ de verdad deseo a Sebastián?- esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza

~toc~toc~ , golpeaban en la puerta ,

Pasa , Sebastián, - dijo la chica , poniéndose sus interiores.(seguía desnuda)

Gomenasai, Sebastián no se encue- fue interrumpido

¡Claude , sal de mi habitación! – dijo la señorita con desprecio , cubriéndose con una sabana

Yes, lady – dijo Claude saliendo

Llama a algunas de mi maid , ¡QUIERO QUE LUEGO ME EXPLIQUES DONDE ESTA SEBATIAN!- exclamo la señorita muy enojada

Vuelven a tocar la puerta

Pasa – dijo la señorita

Lady, permítame calentar la ducha – dijo la chica de cabello amarillo

Si

Ya en la ducha , la maid le restregó la espalda con mucho jabón ,

Veo que ya ha perdido el ultimo pedazo de pureza que usted tenia – dijo la muchacha de gorro blanco

La señorita solamente se quedo muy sonrojada – cállate , tu trabajo es servirme, no hablar – dijo apartando la mirada

Sabe , yo ya tuve un encuentro con el – dijo la maid

Sabes algo de su pasado?- dijo desesperada la señorita

Claro que lo se , yo también soy un demonio – dijo la maid ,cambiando sus ojos a los de un demonio

Si eres un demonio, por que me sirves? No tenemos ni un contrato- dijo la señorita

Si es la verdad pero si tengo un contrato , con Sebastián

Que clase de contrato- dijo interesada la joven

Hmp … pregúntele a el

Ya Fionna saca a Ciel de la tina , y la seca . Queda observando la marca que hay en su "perfecta cintura" ya se pone a vestirla con un hermoso vestido de cintas , le arregla su largo cabello , y le peina una moña

Vamos a salir al jardín el señorito Eliot la espera – dijo la maid , colocando su parche

Por que ha venido?- dijo muy seriamente

Dice que tiene una noticia para usted- dijo la maid sonriendo ( macabramente .-. )

Ciel sale a fuera al jardín donde les estaba sirviendo morgiana , moka y okimura rin .

Eliot al verla sale corriendo tras ella , la carga y le da una vuelta

Estaba ansioso por verte- dijo el chico muy feliz

También es un gusto verte Eliot , ¿ y por que llegas sin avisar? Cual es la gran noticia – dijo la señorita sentándose, al ver a su par estaba Sebastián , actuó un poco asustada ( quien no? )

…. Sebastián ya estabas aquí desde el inicio?- dijo rin

Si , solo soy otro mayordomo esta claro que no llame la atención – dijo el mayordomo sonriendo – desea un poco de te , bo-chan – dijo sirviendo el te y pastel , de chocolate con menta

Donde estabas , te estuve buscando – susurro la señorita a Sebastián

Buscando información , le dije no perdonaría a quien tomo a bo-chan- susurro el mayordomo

Eliot ansioso -Bueno , mi noticia – le toma las manos a Ciel- mis padres, todos , se acordó de que LA BODA – la chica queda perpleja- NUESTRA BODA SERA DENTRO 3 SEMANAS – dijo Eliot sonriendo un poco ruborizado

¿Qué …? – dijo Ciel muy impactado – como podre casarme , después de que Sebastián tome mi alma , como le podre hacer eso a Eliot? – pensó la chica

Eliot carga a Ciel , dándole vueltas , le da un fuerte abrazo

Sebastián queda viendo a Eliot – como dije , no perdonare a nadie que toque o cargue a MI Señorita – susurro el mayordomo

Morgiana , moka y rin actuaron como si no hubieran oído nada

Finn espero que les haiga gustado dejen, reviews \(O/./O)\

Espero que les guste Q/,/Q


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno sigo con este fanfic , esto espero que les guste me esto quedando sin ideas así que , si me quieren ayudar háganlo (?)

Espero que les guste este , ya saben los personajes no son míos , la historia si

Y si se pregunta por que Ciel acepto lo de la boda , es por que el no tiene tutor y si se niega pues seria mala con eliot ( ya saben el jamás fue malo con lizi )

Bueno los dejo con

_La boda… no harás nada? _

_se estaban preparando los arreglos , todos los sirvientes actuando las maid arreglando el salón ayudando con la ropa, rin, Alibaba y Bard en la cocina , morgiana y finy arreglando el jardín y el patio , y Sebastián arreglando las flores , ya que solo faltaban 1 día desde ese acuerdo_

_stocking se acerca a Sebastián , ella estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel le ofreció un poco , Sebastián sonrió y dijo "no" con su cabeza _

_dime , yo iba pasando por la habitación de Ciel en "esa noche" – dijo stoocking me tiéndase un pedazo de pastel_

_Sebastián da la vuelta y quedo observando a Stoocking _

_Yo se como te sientes , soy un demonio también , me enamore, y luego se fue… no es horrible , después poner una sonrisa de excusa? – dijo la chica , viendo su mano ( el anillo de popo__ )_

_Hmp – dijo en tono burlesco-crees que yo amo a bo-chan?_

_Entonces … tu la…- se quedo callada la chica_

_Si , como usted dijo , yo no la amo, o no lo se siquiera pero lo que se es que yo la deseo – sonrió el mayordomo _

_La otra demonio quedo perpleja , luego sonrió-esperare con ansias atravesarte con mi katana _

_Yo también lo deseo – dijo el mayordomo _

_Luego el mayordomo con un hermoso ramo de flores fue a ver a la novia . Al entrar a la habitación el mayordomo vio a Marcelina , moka y a Panty todas alrededor de la novia , con un hermoso vestido( el vestido era de mangas largas con corshat , vestido esponjoso con vuelos ) , Ciel al ver a Sebastián adentro se sonrojo un poco _

_Umm , woo , _niña no tienes pechos- dijo panty

Ciel rápidamente se cubre sus pechos y se ruboriza

No se preocupe , muy pronto crecerán – dijo moka ( tocándose los suyos)sonriendo

Si , es decir yo solo espere como 1000 años, tienes como 10 ¿no? – dijo Marcelina

_Sebastián se acerca a Ciel- por su edad Para mi , esas tienen un buen tamaño – susurro_ el mayordomo hiñéndose a poner las flores al baño

_Ciel se pone totalmente sonrojada_

_Salgan chicas- ordeno Ciel _

_Al ver que las chicas salen, Ciel se comenzó a quitar ese esponjoso vestido( olvido a Sebastián), al quitárselo se dejo solo con su ropa interior , quería darse un ba_ño _.( por ella misma :O )_

_(Ella solo estaba usando una toalla)_

_Al entrar ella al ba_ño _vio a Sebastián , ella quedo anonada, perpleja, o como se quisiera decir( ya no era como antes)_

_Sebastián al verla , solo sonrió _

_Desea tomar un ba_ñ_o – dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa _

_Si – dijo Ciel con un poco de sonrojo _

_Estaban dándole un ba_ño_ Ciel _

_Entonces usted se casara , bo-chan?- dijo el mayordomo _

_Si, si a si se decidió , no tengo por que negarme o si? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa arrogante_

_Eso me pone muy triste- dijo el mayordomo_

_Ciel se sentía atrapada, no esperaba que el mayordomo digiera eso , después de "esa noche" no sabia como ver a Sebastián _

_Y usted vivirá con el , o acaso vivirán aquí?- pregunto el mayordomo_

_Esos son pequeños detalles – dijo la chica _

_Usted desea esto?- dijo el mayordomo restregando el brazo de su bo-chan _

_Mhp , otra vez estas hablando de los deseos , me gustaría saber que deseas tu – dijo en un tono burlesco y arrogante _

_Lo que yo deseo… La deseo a usted – dijo el mayordomo tomando con su mano la cara de la chica dándole un beso _

_Ciel quedo atónita con lo que dijo " la deseo a usted" pero en que modo la deseaba , tenia que averiguarlo _

_Sebastián se aparto de ese beso , le sonrió _

_Llamare a alguna de las maid para que la vista , oh querrá que yo la vista - dijo el mayordomo saliendo del baño, con una sonrisa _

_Ella lo vio con una mirada de odio ; con un poco de sonrojo; _

_Sebastián llamo a una de las maid _

_Se abre la puerta, luego la del baño _

_La maid saco a Ciel de la bañera y le puso una toalla , la cargo y la vistió _

_Hoy debería disfrutar su día , ya sabe con sexo- dijo la vulgar Panty sonriendo _

_La señorita quedo perpleja_

_Que le pasa a usted , no tiene derechos a decir eso- dijo muy enojada _

_Ajajajaja ok cálmate niña- dijo la chica _

_No soy ni una niña- dijo con enojo _

_Tiene razón usted ya no es virgen – dijo Panty _

_Cállese , retírese – dijo (ya vestida y todo ,para dormir :)_

_Ella quedo perpleja , quienes sabían de esas noche?_

_Sebastián entra de nuevo a la habitación para dejarle un poco de té a la señorita, al beberlo Ciel se arre cuesta en la cama , Sebastián con una sabana la cubre _

_Sebastián , tu dijiste que me deseabas , en que forma?- pregunto decidida Ciel_

_Bueno, en todas las formas que usted podría pensar – dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa_

_Monten tus promesas , Sebastián- dijo la chica dando la vuelta para dormir _

_Se oyen unos paso que se acercaron a la cama de la jovencita _

_Bo-chan , usted que quiso decir con eso!_

_Mañana me casare , hoy será mi ultimo día sin compromiso, baka neko _

_Ciel estaba despaldas de Sebastián , no se podía ver las expresiones de ella _

_Bo-chan , acaso usted también me desea? , dígame en que sentido usted lo hace- pregunto el mayordomo_

_Mhp , eres patético, tu me deseas por mi alma no es así , te daré las que tu quieras- dijo en tono burlesco_

_Bo-chan , mantendré mi [promesa] – el mayordomo le dio vuelta _

_Se quedaron viendo de frente a frente , había tensión cual daría el primer paso , la orgullosa o el terco?_

_Guau- ladro la joven , con una sonrisa ( ya saben Sebastián odia a los perros)_

_¡Ha!- dijo el mayordomo _

_Los 2 actuaron en ese acto de impureza … así es el sexo, cada uno lo hacia por su voluntad ¿pero que hay de Eliot? No les importo , ellos lo volvieron hacer en un delirante frenesí , hubo pasión ¿era demasiado para la joven? No les importo , están los 2 disfrutando ese momento se oían los gemidos y lo gritos de placer de esa joven y los gemidos de ese mayordomo , disfrutaban cada momento , de esas horas , hasta que se oyó en un tartamudeo , Me Vengo! – dijo la señorita apretando cada vez mas fuerte sus manos con las de Sebastián , luego con un grito la señorita lo volvió a decir – Me…Me Vengo- que forma mas vulgar de referirse no? Pero era la verdad tanto ella y el mayordomo lo hacían _

_Jamás pensaron que lo harían , es decir ese demonio con la joven en el acto del "sexo" . cuando la joven ya no resistió mas , al igual que el mayordomo . EL tomo a la joven novia entre sus brazos ( oh si un abrazo )– ¡no dejare que nadie la tenga!- susurro el mayordomo dándole un beso a Su bo-chan . ella y el mayordomo durmieron _

_Era de mañana , no ni siquiera era tan tarde! era de madrugada , el mayordomo se vistió y prendiendo una vela , tomo la vela y se retiro del cuarto; antes de irse la señorita le quedo viendo _

_Siempre te vas – dijo la señorita dándole su desnuda espalda _

_Jamás permitiría que la imagen de MI bo-chan quedara sucia – dijo el mayordomo retirándose de la alcoba _

_Ojala que si mantengas tus promesas – pensó la joven _

_Ya Era La Boda De La Joven Señorita ._

_Panty , stocking ellas arreglaban a la joven ama , con un hermoso vestido apropiado de ella , con los hermosos labias de ella con un poco de pintura , se miraban realmente hermosos sus ojos con sus grandes pestanas , _

_Rin okumura , Alibaba , ellos estaban preparando ese gran festín , con todas las delicias que les encantaban a la joven ama y al joven amo "Eliot"_

_Las maid y los 2 mayordomos arreglando ese gran salón , con hermosas flores , las mesas todo estaba tan elegante y delicado _

_El mayordomo fue a dejarle el hermoso ramo de flores a la joven ; en cuando entro el mayordomo a la habitación , las maid salieron _

_El mayordomo le dio el ramo de flores a la joven ; con una melancólica sonrisa . Ciel tomo el ramo de flores , se vio en el espejo y con una vos decidida le dio una orden al mayordomo ;_

_¡Sebastián, No Te Quiero Ver En La Boda! –ordeno la joven ama_

_Yes, my lady – respondió el mayordomo con una sonrisa forzada _

_En El Lugar Del Juramento_

_Estaba Eli ( de e-l-i-o-t ya?) delante del padre con una gran sonrisa , comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial , Todos ( los invitados , ya saben los duques , duquesas , esto… gente... y mas gente y…. yo no se …__)se pusieron de pie , viendo a la señorita, ella iba con una sonrisa (fingida) , caminando hasta el altar donde le esperaba su ansioso prometido , en cuanto ella iba pensando en las noches que paso con Sebastián._

_Realmente tengo que hacer eso?- pensó la señorita_

_Acepta amarla y respetarla hasta el fin de los tiempos, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza?- dijo el padre a Eliot _

_Yes, i do – acepto el joven Eliot con una sonrisa , estaba feliz de ver una sonrisa de Ciel_

_Y usted , lady phantomhive? _

_Yo… - sonrió – yo ace- fue interrumpida por una explosión_

_Caboom , puch, ( o lo que sea XD ) era una explosión en el aire había gas lacrimógeno , todos los invitados comenzaron a caer , Ciel rápidamente se cubre su nariz , Eliot cae al piso , Ciel se agacha para recogerlo , no se podía ver nada la joven chica se descuido y rápidamente alguien la iba a tomar , pero no se pudo ; Sebastián le había dado una patada al que quería tocar a su joven ama _

_NO dejare que nadie la toque! – dijo enojado el mayordomo_

_El mayordomo tomo a la joven ; ella sostenía a Eliot; y dando saltos salió de ese lugar. Ellos llegaron al patio de la mansión phantomhive , ella se separo de Sebastián , y puso a Eliot en el suelo _

_Que esta pasando?-pregunto la señorita_

_Todos los otros sirvientes de la mansión comenzaron a salir de los arboles _

_Tu…tu sabias que esto pasaría –volvió a preguntar la señorita confundida_

_Yes –le di una sonrisa arrogante _

_Ella le quedo viendo con una mirada de odio _

_Panty , mira son las hermanas demonio – dijo stocking a Panty_

_Mierda , creí haberme desasido de esas perras – dijo panty sacando su pistola_

_Stocking le di su panty a Panty , mientras ella se sacaba sus medias _

_Rin estaba sacando su espada , morgiana se estaba poniendo sus cadenas , Alibaba llamo a Amón , Aladdin se preparo , moka se puso en posición a pelear , Marcelina se trasformo en monstruo , Pluto se preparo , Fionna ella se puso en modo demonio al igual que Sebastián ._

_Saliendo de la mansión estaba Judal volando arriba de un djin , las hermanas demonio ,un ejercito de demonios , Claude junto a Alois Tracy , el Lich y los noah._

_Sabíamos que estaban aquí – dijo una voz _

_¡Ha! Allen Walker , creí que habías muerto – dijo tykki _

_Sebastián, quienes son ellos?-pregunto la joven confundida _

_Es una antigua asociación, donde sus poderes son por la "inocencia" La orden oscura , asi se hacen llamar- dijo el Mayordomo , ocultando a su bo-chan detrás de el _

_Sabes mucho , mayordomo – dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo _

_Sabes mayordomo, te puedes ahorrar tu muerte – dijo Judal sonriendo_

_Hmp , que patético eres- dijo el mayordomo con odio_

_Solo danos a la chica!-dijo el magi teñido de negro _

_Si esa es la Rrrregla – dijeron las hermanas demonio _

_El mayordomo se quita su guante y le cambian sus ojos _

_¿Cual es su orden , bo-chan?- pregunto el mayordomo_

_La chica se quita en parche y ordeno muy enojada_

_AVERIGUA QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE,Y LUEGO MATALO!-ordeno muy enojada Ciel Phantomhive _

_Se arrodillo -Yes , my lady_

_Fin … Espero que les haiga gustado este fanfic , les dare de nuevo las series para que las vean si no las han visto _

_D-gray man _

_Ao no exorcist_

_Rosario+vampire_

_Magi _

_Hora de aventura _

_Panty & stocking with gaterbelt _

_Y estas son las que planeo meter _

_Seikon no qwaser _

_Vampire knight _

_Rozen maiden _

_Inu x boku ss_

_Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo me dilate como 5 días por favor dejen review , no se si Sebastián llegue a escapar junto a Ciel o que Ciel se haga demonio voten cual les gusta _


End file.
